helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2015
2015 is the year that Kobushi Factory was formed and Berryz Koubou went on indefinite hiatus. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '14 becomes Morning Musume '15. *January 2: Kobushi Factory is formed. *March 3: **Berryz Koubou goes on indefinite hiatus. **Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami become Hello! Project Advisors. Singles *January 14: **Chinrenka - Ishii Rika (major debut) **Twinkle Star Light / Himitsu - Maeda Irori *February 4: Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME *March 4: Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai - StylipS *March 25: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou - Country Girls *April 1: Tsugi no Kado wo Magare / Gamusha LIFE / The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute *April 8: Wonderful World / Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice *April 15: Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 Albums *January 21: Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box - Berryz Koubou (last) *February 18: 1 Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (general release) *March 17: Third Album (Kari) - Up Up Girls (Kari) DVD Singles *February 8: Event V "Love together!" *February 22: **Event V "Taiki Bansei" - ANGERME **Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" - ANGERME *March 26: Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor - Kobushi Factory DVDs/Blu-rays ;January *January 7: Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 7: Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival (DVD) *January 21: S/mileage no Music V Collection 3 (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 23: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (H!P Fanclub) ;February *February 4: The Girls Live Vol.6 (DVD) *February 11: **Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Matsuura Aya Luxury Christmas Night 2013 at COTTON CLUB *February 25: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (DVD, Blu-ray) * February 27: Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~ - Sasaki Rikako (Blu-ray) * February 28: **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.42 ;March *March 3: Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.43 *March 4: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" - Juice=Juice (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.7 (DVD) **Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *March 11: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (General release) *March 18: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST (DVD, Blu-ray) *March ??: Greeting ~Makino Maria~ - Makino Maria (Blu-ray) ;April *April 8: Sixteen - Sayashi Riho (Blu-ray) *April ??: Michishige Camera Kanzenban (Kari) - Morning Musume '14 (DVD) Concerts *2014 - April 25: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *January 2 - February 15: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *February 3: Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *February 13 - May 4:℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour * February 28 - March 1: Berryz Koubou Matsuri * March 3: Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! * March 8 - March 22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 14 - May 5: ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *March 14 - May 27: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *March 21 - April 26: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru *March 28 - March 29: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 *May 26 - TBA (ANGERME Nippon Budokan Concert) *June 11: TBA (℃-ute 10th Anniversary Concert) Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015 *January 19 - January 20: Berryz Koubou FC Event 2015 *January 21 - January 23: Berryz Koubou Fanclub Tour in Okinawa "Toraberryz.com FINAL!!" *January 23: Berryz Koubou Special Live Vol.2 @ COTTON CLUB *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event *March 2 - March 3: Berryz Koubou 3 Getsu 3 Nichi Concert ga mireru ~Very Very Kandou Tour~ *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ *March 12: Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2015 *March 16: Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *March 28 - March 29: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *April 2: Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015 *April 6: Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 *April 13: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 Publications *February 25: Michishige Camera 2 ~'14 graduation~ *February 26: Berryz Kobo 2004-2015 - Berryz Koubou *March 25: Juurokusai - Sayashi Riho Media *January 4: SS1422 becomes AS1422 *February 25: Natsuyaki Miyabi graduates from BAKUNAI *February 26: Sakura Sakuradio ends *February 28: Torattoria Buono! ends *March 1: BZS1422 ends *March 5: **''Morning Musume '15 12ki Relay'' begins **Berryz Koubou's final appearance on The Girls Live Other *September 14: Morning Musume's 18th Anniversary Category:2015